kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Conquest of Delteros
The Conquest of Delteros was the first major conflict between the newly founded Empire of ErrorLandia and the long-standing WolvesLandian Republic. While EL forces had certainly engaged WLR forces in other parts of the galaxy, they did so under the supervision of the KLE. However, this minor military campaign was essentially on their home turf, as Delteros shares a solar system with Falanta. Part I: Day of Infamy February 20, 3693 It was a peaceful day on Falanta; the birds singing, the townpeople out commuting, and Emperor Error addressing foreign affairs and making trade deals with the Empire’s new allies: the Blitzer Alliance and the Kingdom of Xtonia. Some days earlier, Blitzer E. Matrix had visited Falanta, where he and his scientists were greeted with open arms. Though he left, the scientists stayed to help work on the next-generation External Skeleton System, which they believed would greatly improve the survivability of EL troops across the board. Around 5:21 P.M., however, disaster struck. A 4-warship strong invasion force from Delteros was detected right outside the planet, and they were directly attacking the new F.P.D.N. control centers so they couldn’t do much to retaliate. Thanks to the efforts of the Legendary Strategist from the previous war, as well as a group of beginning commanders, the control centers were retaken so the missiles could be fired. Pressing the big red button on his desk, the missiles were launched into orbit, destroying 3 warships and forcing the remaining 1 to retreat out of fear that there were more nuclear missiles coming. Part II: Nuking of Delteros After revitalizing the Astro Navy, the Dreadnought “Shadow of Demise” was crewed and took off for the first time in a year. They were complete strangers to space combat, but they had their orders and instructors who surrendered from the previous war taught them how to pilot the warship. Engaging light speed, the warship set its course for Delteros’ orbit. It launched a payload of 2 nuclear missiles and escaped, as an official declaration of war on the WLR. The wait for the WLR’s response was not a long one, as swarms of nuclear missiles were being launched at Falanta in retaliation. It was clear that they had spent a lot of money on those rather than actual military equipment; they didn’t even have as many warships as they did nukes. Unbeknownst to them, ErrorLandia had trained “space saboteurs” that could disarm their nuclear warheads on their way to a target. When the nukes that couldn’t detonate hit the surface of Falanta, they were sold back to their allies for a steady flow of income. Part III: The Initial Invasion Landing the initial invasion forces was easier said than done. Delteros has a very hilly terrain, and the cargo vessels that served as the carriers of invasion forces could only land on flat terrain. It wasn’t optimized for the planet as they didn’t know what to expect aside from an overall hotter climate and lava rivers. However, once suitable terrain was found, the first MCVs were dropped. These would be where the fun began. The first task force was tasked with clearing up the presence of apparent raiding parties that had no business with the ErrorLandians and weren’t even visually aligned. In fact, some stories picked up from them read that raider groups make up a big part of the population, and they are often affiliated with all kinds of minor and major factions, from little habitations to giant empires led by egotistical warlords. Either way, they make up the brunt of the respective factions’ military power. However, with their poor logistics and equally poor organization, they aren’t much of a threat unless amassed. They proved easy to defeat as they were fighting among themselves more often than they were the ErrorLandians. The real problem came once one of the “giant empires”, the Violet Vanguards, intervened with a force much larger than theirs. They attempted to interrupt recycling operations so that they could land more MCVs onto the planet, making asserting control over the immediate area less of a hassle. They were ultimately fended off and so Violet raiders fled to more secure territory. Part IV: The Raider Wars Following the Siege of St. Francis, raider factions began to rally together, becoming much more of a threat than they already were. The ErrorLandians worried that if all of the raiders united under a single banner, they might become an unstoppable force. This was scary to them, and so infiltrator companies were employed to secretly puppet organizations of raiders to prevent such a nightmare from occurring. This worked spectacularly, as they began to oppose the WLR’s occupation and even started raiding their outposts with the help of ErrorLandia’s new military division, the Rising Flames. However, a miniature war broke out between the raider factions who had puppet leaders and those who didn’t. The puppet factions united as the “Lunar Legion” while the neutral factions united under the “Crimson Dominion”. Many skirmishs were fought between the two superpowers but ultimately ended when ErrorLandia intervened to ally with the Lunar Legion near the end of the Conquest. Before that, however, trouble started to loom over the horizon... Part V: Rise of the Iron Giants With the WolvesLandians and ErrorLandians engaging more directly now that the raiders are distracted by their own politics, they ran into a rather large problem. There were rumors about a mechanical... thing, that would ransack bases by itself and wasn’t paid much attention until video evidence of it reached headquarters. The planet was scanned for how and where these monstrous war machines were being created. When the location managed to be pinpointed, they quickly mobilized their forces in the general area to launch Operation: Fist of Iron to develop a counter to the weapon. This counter came in the form of the Centurion Siege Walker, a colossal, hexapedal walker that could attack from very long distances with a tri-barreled naval gun. It saw immediate field testing with a suprise attack by another Predator walker, where it emerged triumphant after a long, hard battle. The Centurion entered mass production, but it required its own building to be assembled as they couldn’t possibly hope to fit all of its parts in an ordinary war factory. The schematics to create a Centurion Engineering Site was quickly uploaded to the internal computers of new construction yards, but only for those with high-enough ranking. They proved instrumental in beating back the epic vehicles of their enemies, bringing swift victories to ErrorLandia around the planet. Part VI: Pulverization September 13, 3695 A final battle to wipe the WLR off of Delteros was launched, with an entire armada of Centurions and the Lunar Legion at their backs. However, the WolvesLandians discovered a fatal weakness in the Centurion’s construction that allowed them to take down 6 of them, forcing the ErrorLandians to retreat and regroup at the Legendary Strategist’s main base. By targeting the legs, the Centurions could easily be crippled to become what is basically a stationary artillery defense. This forced the Centurions to be quickly redesigned, featuring more armor on their legs. A second offensive force, now using much more artillery and a squadron of bombers, ripped its way to the heart of the base, killing the WolvesLandians and burning down their buildings. As a symbol of ErrorLandia’s triumph, the last WLR flag was burnt with an EL one raised high onto the flagpole in its place. The conquest was finally complete, and the attack over. Trivia * The speech heard during the war rally included a line said by General Ursus from Planet of the Apes. * The war was highly mobilized; a leading factor as to how it only lasted 2 years. Category:The Universal War Category:RP Wars Category:Roleplay Category:The Universal War